


Sparks

by drabbletale



Series: Yandere Drabbletale [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A not-brothers AU, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Group Therapy, M/M, Riverperson is not a good therapist, Soul Bond, Yandere Papyrus (Undertale), Yandere Sans (Undertale), Yanderes are in love and not physically violent towards each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: He had dreaded the first meeting, but he hadn’t known, couldn’t have predicted.He had never loved before, never even had a crush. He pretended to swoon after a celebrity here and there so his friends would think he was normal but… Papyrus had never honestly been drawn to anyone. He didn’t even particularly care for his own father, who had raised him by working long nights and was rarely home.No, Papyrus was alone in the world and that was how it had always been. How he thought it would always be.He had never expected to meet a soulmate.





	1. I See You

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter will be longer than the next ones, so I can update a little more frequently. 
> 
> I wrote this because I wanted scary-obsessed yanderes without you know... breaking their loved ones bones and torturing them, you know? Personal preference is stalker over JigSaw. :p So this is my take on YanBerry and YanStretch...
> 
> They'll be known as Papyrus and Sans and only as Stretch and Blue as nicknames others call them... There's a reason for this mentioned in the second chapter, I think.

He had dreaded the first meeting, but he hadn’t known, couldn’t have predicted.

He had never loved before, never even had a crush. He pretended to swoon after a celebrity here and there so his friends would think he was normal but… Papyrus had never honestly been drawn to anyone. He didn’t even particularly care for his own father, who had raised him by working long nights and was rarely home.

No, Stretch was alone in the world and that was how it had always been. How he thought it would always be.

He had never expected to meet a soulmate.

His depression had gotten to a point where he was put into therapy by his (probably) well-meaning father two summers after he had graduated and failed to pull himself to do anything other than work at a bar part time. He was lonely, but so used to it that he hadn’t thought to connect the word to the feeling. It had always been there.

His therapist thought the best course of action was, then, to put him into group counseling. It was something he had dreaded and tried to get out of, but his father wouldn’t hear it.

Nothing his father had ever done for him could surpass this. The group was already sitting down when he walked in. Dr. River had looked over and instructed him to sit in the only available seat left.

That’s when he saw him, another monster… The Skeleton Wars had just about wiped all his species off the planet, those who were left ended up spread all over the world and it was becoming exceedingly rare to run into another skeleton.

The small skeleton introduced himself as Comic Sans, but that he preferred to be called Blue, after Blueberry, the nickname his dad had given him as a child. Stretch’s heart raced, though he didn’t understand why right away.

The skeleton had a round face with a large, beautiful smile. His eye lights were a dazzling blue and when he got excited about a topic, little stars would pop into them. He was very petite, very pretty. Stretch hadn’t met a skeleton with eye lights, they were rare amongst the already rare race. It meant they had a powerful magic running through their SOULs and the thought of seeing it at work had Stretch’s hands clenching into fists in his lap.

When it was his turn, he managed to keep his eyes off Blue, who was now watching him speak. His face was flushed with magic and his voice was a trembling whisper. He hadn’t bothered giving them his real name, just ‘Stretch’.

His therapist gave him a tight smile, obviously unimpressed by his ill social nature.

It wasn’t as though he was trying to keep to himself, he didn’t really care who knew how he felt… But this skeleton, this  _Sans_ ……

Stretch felt as though he was drowning in this creature, with his blue eyes and precious bubbly voice. It seemed the only thing he had in common with Stretch was the fact they were both Font Skeletons.

He couldn’t imagine why someone so wonderful would be stuck in group therapy. Until they started their rounds.

Stretch hadn’t paid attention to anyone who spoke, he couldn’t keep his attention off Blue, who was sitting with immaculate posture with his hands folded in his lap as he paid rapt attention to everyone’s stories. He seemed to truly care about what was being said and always had a supportive word to hand out.

Because the line started with the person after Stretch, he would be going last. That was per the norm for new people apparently. When it was Blue’s turn to speak there was a silence that permeated the room for a good minute and a half. No one spoke or interrupted as Blue seemed to get lost in his thoughts.

Stretch followed suit and stayed quiet.

When Blue finally spoke, his voice was lower, the usual pep he had given everyone else was gone. His hands that had been folded in his lap were now clasped tightly together and he refused to make eye contact with anyone. Seeing him so upset only made Stretch more nervous. What could possibly make someone so perfect, so upset?

“I feel like I’m alone again. Finally.” Blue spoke in soft words, slowly, as though he was still thinking what to say even though he was halfway through the sentence. “It’s been two years and five days since… since Grillby got the restraining order.”

The therapist’s voice was more soothing than it typically was, as though he knew he needed to be extra gentle with this particular creature. “Two years have gone by now, Blue. How are you feeling about that?”

There was another pause, shorter this time. Blue still refused to make eye contact with anyone and now there was a small scowl darkening his features. 

“Still a little angry. Hurt.” He sighed and buried his face in his hands, his perfect posture ruined as he hunched over to lean on his elbows. “Terrified. Lonely.” He took a shaky breath. Stretch wanted to walk over there and pull the small monster into his arms. “Two years have flown by. I guess I don’t… I don’t love him anymore. And I know I should feel relieved by that but… I keep finding myself looking. Looking for someone new to love, someone to protect and take care of… I just want to feel loved again. Needed. But no one is right for me, I just feel it. I haven’t met them yet. My One.”

“You need to take care of yourself before you can care for another person, Blue. You don’t want to lose yourself again.”

“I didn’t feel lost until I was  _taken_  from him.” Blue looked up to the therapist and his pretty blue eyes had been reduced to pin points. “I don’t even know who I am when I’m not… When I don’t have someone to love. Someone who loves me as much as I love them. I can’t stand it!” His voice was stressed by the end of it and the therapist decided to move on, telling Blue to see him after the meeting.

It only made the pain and pressure in Stretch’s soul all the worse. When it was his turn he mumbled out something about not enjoying life any more and let that be the end of it. The therapist didn’t push him for more and Stretch was thankful for that.

He could hardly talk, his focus was back on Sans, who was looking considerably more bereft than when he came in.

Two years.

After the first round, they did an exercise on helping yourself relax in stressful situations in public. It didn’t apply to him, he rarely had the energy to be anxious. And most of the ‘suggestions’ to help involved muscle control anyway. Despite this, it seemed as though Sans was trying his hardest to participate, as though he dealt with a lot of anxiety.

Stretch couldn’t imagine why someone wouldn’t want the love of this creature, beautiful and passionate as he was.

The days until the next session crawled by.

His father tried to get him to talk about how he felt, if therapy was going well and he enjoyed it. He made a small comment about the group meetings, how he felt less alone when he was there. His father smiled at this, though he didn’t understand.

No one could understand. A fire had been lit inside of him, images of the tiny, curvy skeleton haunted his dreams. That smile, those little bones, his eyes. Oh sweet stars, Blue’s eyes. There was nothing sweeter than imagining getting lost in them for hours.

He woke up with a weight on his chest and in his foggy, still dreaming mind, he had seen Blue curled up on his chest, small shoulders rising and falling as he breathed slowly in his sleep. When he fully opened his eyes, the weight and the image were gone and he was left feeling more alone.

“”

When the day finally came that he would see Blue again, he arrived early to meet with the therapist. The hour went by in a blur and he left Stretch to wait in his office as he prepared the meeting room for the group session.  

He was starting to feel nervous, knowing he’d soon see Blue again, his precious Comic Sans. Of course, Blue wouldn’t be thinking about him, no. He’d be mourning his thoughtless ex and feeling alone. But he wasn’t alone. Stretch had no idea how he was ever going to cross the border that separated them. That kept Blue from looking up from his lap to see the enamored skeleton sitting directly across from him.

Stretch had skipped his hoodie today, wearing a neat black button up and a comfy pair of dark jeans that were well fitted. He wondered if Blue would notice, if his neater appearance would strike his interest and he could start a conversation.

‘‘‘‘‘‘

Blue showed up late, sinking down into the seat next to Stretch, who had been anxious about his absence since they had started.

“I’m sorry for being late.”

“It is no issue Blue, I hope everything is alright?”

Blue gave a curt nod, taking out his phone and silencing it. His slender fingers lingered over the message button, but he decided against it and tucked the phone away in his pocket. They did their rounds again and this time Stretch spoke up a bit more.

From beside him, Blue watched, eye lights bright, but distracted. Stretch tried not to notice how Blue kept touching his phone in his pocket. It meant nothing, it was okay. It was nothing.

“i’m not sure what i can say here more than what i said last time. anxiety was never a real issue for me, so i guess… nothing has really changed.” It wasn’t entirely true. Before group therapy, he hadn’t felt as though he had a reason for living, a purpose. Now one person consumed his every thought, his mind was raw with it. “i still feel lost and… isolated. i guess. i don’t really know what to do.”

“Perhaps we’ll go over ways to uplift yourself when you feel the worst, hm?”

“sure. y-yeah, i guess.”

Blue interjected, “Some pains can’t just be ‘uplifted’. If this is clinical, he needs real help.”

Stretch’s soul sank a little. Apparently he really  _was_  just that pathetic.

“Blue, that is between him and I during our personal meetings.”

“This is supposed to be therapy too, if he’s not really getting the help he needs, then what’s the point? Maybe meds would help him or maybe he needs to be in-patient for a while… He sounds suicidal!”

“BLUE.” The therapists voice made them all jump a bit. “I promise he’s not being ignored. He’s only just started with therapy, give him time to start to heal.”

Blue didn’t look convinced and Stretch wished he’d sink into the Earth and everyone would forget he existed. He didn’t want to be here any longer, didn’t want…

“Well, I have been coming to these stupid sessions for a year and a half. I’ve been in your care for TWO YEARS, Dr. River, and nothing ever changes! I am still in agony, my obsessions tear me apart and when I don’t have one, it feels even worse!” The therapist was about to speak but Blue held out a hand and silenced him, continuing to speak before he was interrupted again. “Yesterday I met someone! She was beautiful, a tall fuzzy monster with a sense of humor and kindness that would knock you off your feet. But the moment I felt myself drawn to her, I realized that my first thought was how I needed to steal her phone! I needed to take her phone and learn everything about her. I needed to follow her home and make her need me…”

“Did you follow her home Blue?”

“N-no… Because when I realized where my thoughts were going, I became terrified of myself. I can’t… I’m so fucked up, Doctor… I’m not… I’m not normal…”

The whole speech left Stretch feeling like he was lost alone on a broken ship at sea. Sans, his precious Sans, had met someone. He thought Stretch needed help, that he was suicidal.

That therapy wasn’t going to help either of them.

“But you didn’t follow her. You didn’t steal from her and you let her go, yes?”

“So as long as the world at large is protected from me, everything is fine? My mind and torment doesn’t matter?”

“Of course it matters, Blue. These things take time. If you are concerned that you’re not getting enough help, that’s another matter entirely.”

“I’m…” Blue sighed, slumping a little in his seat. “Yeah, I guess. I haven’t been feeling well lately… at all. There are moments when I think I’m still in love with Grillby… and moments when I think I wish he was dead.” He paused before quickly adding, “N-not like I want to kill him! I just… like he’d stop existing or… karma would get him for the pain he has caused me.” He looked back to the ground. “I know it’s wrong.”

The therapist said something to Blue then that Stretch missed, didn’t care about. His mind was still buzzing with Blue’s proximity and all that he had said.

He had a realization that startled him a little.  _‘i would kill for you. would that really help you to feel better, my little comic?’_  He knew it was true. If only to see Sans smile at him, to notice him as someone more than just a group mate that needed… ‘help’.

He would kill.

He wondered how hard it was to find someone named ‘Grillby’. Surely it wasn’t a common name. It must be a monster, anyhow, and there aren’t many monsters left in the world.

_No, Stretch, stop. You’re not a killer. You’re just hurting and this skeleton… for some reason… makes you whole._

There must be another way to get his attention. To kill Grillby, if only in Blue’s mind.

What would Blue like? Did he like sweets? Would baking him a cake get his attention? It didn’t sound right. For as sweet as Blue looked, perhaps that wasn’t his preference. Stretch knew he could follow his ‘gut’ on this one. After all, who doesn’t know their soulmate from the moment they meet?

No, sweets won’t help him, he was sure.

As he tried to think of other things, gifts he could buy his secret love, the session passed by in a blur.

Before Stretch knew it, it was over and Blue had run out of the room, most likely trying to avoid Dr. River, who cornered Stretch as soon as he stood up.

Stretch sighed, picking up his leather jacket from the back of his chair. “what is it, doc?”

“Are you feeling well, Stretch? Blue seemed to think you…”

“i’ve never spoken to blue before. he was projecting his own insecurities onto me. he’s the one you need to worry about.”

The doctor nodded. “If you are sure…”

“i am. see you next time.”

“I’ll see you around.” Then the doctor added, as if a side note. “Feel free to call me any time you need to talk. I’m here for you, Stretch.”

“i know.”

He was out of the area before he could be harassed more. He passed a few people from the group that had congregated outside the door to the building. He heard Blue’s name in passing, but was too distracted to try and listen to what they had to say about his love.

‘’’’’’’’’’’ 

Flowers were a bad idea… a  _terrible_  idea. He held the bouquet in his hands, staring down at the bright orange color and wishing he hadn’t thought to do this.

His original plan had been more traditional for skeletons, give them a bone created from the magic of the suitor, tied with a beautiful bow or something of that nature. He had thought of the blue crystals he could have lined the edge of a black silk bow with… it would have been beautiful.

His father had caught him though and over excited as Gaster could be at times, he had squeezed the information out of his son. Not the part with Grillby, the restraining order or Blue’s little outburst yesterday. But how there was a stunningly beautiful petite skeleton with eye lights that sparkled like stars and who’s voice was a light rain shower after a torrid afternoon. His father seemed to glow with this news, that his son had found something to make his heart sing when nothing else would.

Gaster had pulled him into a tight hug when Stretch had become a little emotional mentioning only that Blue had his eyes on some other not-skeleton monster. Gaster didn’t seem to think it was strange that Stretch had felt this strongly for someone he had barely seen for two hours.

His father was as convinced as he was that they were ‘right’.

“I could have grandchildren, Papyrus! I had never thought it possible… Never…”

Stretch wanted to be offended, but it was no secret that even when the skeletons that were left found each other, it was rare that they would connect in such a way that would allow them to soul bond. Most skeletons were left with being sterile, having fallen for monsters that they could not reproduce with.

Stretch would not allow that to happen to his precious darling. No, Blue would never be forced to carry his children, but if he wanted to… it wasn’t off the table. They could have anything. Stretch would do anything, give anything to Blue that he so desired. His soul ached as he let himself relax in his father’s arms. Blue had no idea how much control he had over Stretch. Didn’t even know how loved he truly was.

There was no one better for him.

His father didn’t like his plan for the traditional courting gift. “It’s too much, Pap. He’s already shown he doesn’t care about traditions by going after other monsters.” When Stretch just buried his face in his father’s black sweater in reply, he patted his son’s spine. “He might see a bone gift as you pursuing him just because he’s a skeleton. Try something a little more romantic.”

“Like… like flowers?”

‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’ 

Flowers and a romantic love letter. It didn’t seem like much now, not nearly enough to show his devotion and love. But it would have to do because he was already late to the meeting and despite wanting to give Blue a gift, he  _needed_  to see him too. Picking the lock to Blue’s car (it was a blue beetle, of course) was easy enough with the kit he had borrowed from his father. From there, he set his letter and the flowers on the front seat, locked the door again and headed inside.

Blue looked fantastic, much better than he had in the last session. Almost like he was when Stretch had first laid his gaze upon him. As he walked in, it was Blue who had seen him first, a smile breaking out as he gave Stretch a small wave.

He felt a flutter in his ribs as his soul did a flip. Blue was looking at him, paying attention to him and not the Doctor or the group mate who was currently talking about their mother. He smiled and nodded at Blue, hoping it was enough because he was far too nervous to trust himself to speak or even wave in a way that wasn’t too enthusiastic.

Dr. River noticed him next. “Stretch, welcome! Next time, if you know you’re going to be late, please text or call ahead of time. Here, sit.”

There were a few empty chairs, he took his across from Sans again. Being next to him last time had been nice, but it was easier to watch him when they were across from each other.

##  **_–_ **

_‘dearest sans,_

_i know this may seem out of the_ blue _, but i had to try and get your attention before my soul burned itself out of my chest in its efforts to find you._

_i can’t deny how i feel. The first time i saw you i knew that you and i were meant to be together. it’s hard to explain, but i do feel as though i have found my soulmate in you. a true bond, i swear to you. i want to be the center of your passion, though i don’t know how to even attract your precious eye lights to me._

_maybe i don’t deserve something as perfect as your soul, but know that i spend every waking moment thinking of you. that someone would reject you, is beyond me._

_it’s cowardice to hide behind paper, i know. but it’s easier for me to express what i see when i look at you and maybe you will know who i am. maybe without being aware of it, you already know how i feel. it’s intuitive, we’re already bonded. look at your soul…_

_you_ know _me._

_when i see you, i see the strength of your past endeavors, i see your passion and all the love you have to give. i know it’s for me, even if you are yet unaware. it won’t be long before you feel safe and cared for. any bit of your attention given to me will be appreciated and exalted. you are my starlight and my purpose._

_it’s not just your soul that is my perfect for me either. no. though it’s your soul, your heart, your original and divine personality that draws me to you, you are also the image of perfection to me._

_your eyes are like glowing sapphires, your smile sparkling sunlight. your petite, but strong, frame is the exact fit for me to hold you close. to curl around you in my lap or lying next to you. your voice is soft and deep like pure relief._

_i’m terrible with words, but i hope you see how i feel. i hope you find me the way i found you, now that i have opened you to this knowledge._

_i love you sansy._

_p.’_


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue is a veteran Yandere, who falls fast, but typically scares the objects of his affections… Stretch is a greyromantic yandere, who’s just now meeting someone he loves. He falls fast and leaves a love note for Blue to find when they get out of group therapy. Gaster is Stretch’s loving, but often absentee father, who encourages him blindly, in his pursuit of love.
> 
> Blue just discovered the letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Stalking, scary unhealthy thoughts, dangerous teleporting, Sans is losing his control and v fast.

_**‘I’m an overthinker, so if you don’t give me an answer I’ll come up with one.’** _

–

_Chapter 2: Blue’s POV_

–

Sans’ eye lights darted from one side of the road to the other, his hands shaking from the death grip he had on his steering wheel. Anything to keep his eyes from the letter sitting on the passenger’s seat.

It had been a shock.

A good one, and yet he was petrified by it. He arrived home faster than he should have and teleported straight from his car to the center of his home.

His studio apartment had never seemed so bright, so vibrant. He flopped on his bed back first, holding the open letter against his cheek. With his eyes closed, he breathed deep, hoping for some sort of clue as to who wrote it, but there was nothing.

Love.

Someone was in love with him.

Could he love them back? How would he know until he knew who it was? Oh, he wanted to know so much his soul swelled and sparkled in his chest.

Facts. He needed to look at the facts and find any hint that could lead him to this new alleged soulmate… Soulmate, yes! They  **must** be a monster, if they believe in soul bonds! And the only monsters he really sees on a regular basis are Alphys and the monsters in therapy. It definitely wasn’t Alphys!

As for who in his group it could possibly be, he wasn’t sure.

There were cat monsters, blob monsters, some sort of bird thing, and several other non-descript creatures he hadn’t paid much attention to. And Stretch, of course. Poor anxious thing.

Though there was no one with a name that started with ‘P’, that he knew of. Perhaps it was their nickname or the name they went by in group was actually their middle name? He’d know all about that, Comic was a  _wretched_  first name. He was certain that he couldn’t just ask Dr. River, he’d get suspicious and lock Sans out of the group.

Which was the last thing he needed! At least, until he found his little darling. After they finally found each other, they would leave the group and possibly move far from the ‘good’ doctor’s grasp.

A wave of excitement rushed through him. He moved the letter from his cheek to rest over his soul, unable to hold back the grin that had spread over his expression. A game plan was needed from here, his love was playing with him! How fun!

_Grillby_  never liked playing games…

His smile only wavered a little. There was no time for being sad, he had a soulmate to catch!

First, he needed to get into the Doctor’s office when no one would be there to stop him. It would be easy enough, he’d wasted so many hours in that waiting room and office to be able to teleport straight there without fear of teleporting into something. He’d go when he knew the offices were closed. The motion detectors were only in the main areas, not in places like offices that had no windows to the outside world. No one should be able to go in there.

Then he’d need to get into the locked file cabinet the doctor kept without actually breaking it (his soulmate was apparently very good at that! Sans giggled.)

He’d be forced to look through a lot of files, but if he went there early enough in the night, he’d have the time to find all the possible P names. Just call an hour after ‘close’ to make sure the office is empty, then teleport there! Easy easy easy.

_No._

_Nonono._

**_Please no._ **

Sans was already standing up again, pacing the room making plans when his mind screamed out again. He had been doing so well! Sure, holding back his every impulse was painful, but he had been managing. There had been so many times he could have started again, but he hadn’t! And now, within an hour of the this… this letter… This new ‘soulmate’ was completely unknown to him, but he had already fallen into his downward spiral of illegal activities to find them.

But that’s what the monster wanted, right?! That was literally the point of the letter!

Unless it was a trap by the doctor.

There was a heavy pit inside him then, a wicked sort of dread that creeped up his spine. His hands crinkled the edges of the paper as he read and reread the letter. There would be something that would make it too obvious, River was never subtle in anything he did.

While the wording worked straight towards his heart, it was a little too on the nose for someone who wasn’t the doctor… how would they have known the right phrases, the sweet little nothings that would make him feel wanted and loved without them ever speaking to him?

….

Dr. River would never, even in a trap, encourage this behavior though.

Soul still pulsing nervously, he slowly knelt to the floor and reread the letter again. Then again. And once more. The words were beautiful, intense… The grammar was alright and just one spelling mistake but…

The punctuation wasn’t great though.

………

The punctuation! The entire letter is  _lowercase_!!

STRETCH!

Sad, skinny, desperate Stretch. Of course…

His grin nearly split in two, of course a skeleton wouldn’t go by their traditional name! The humans around them thought it was hilarious to constantly point it out! Sans didn’t recognize the font Stretch spoke in, but he’d take a guess that it started with a P.

Stretch had been late to the meeting, looking happy and their eyes had met…

He had just come back from leaving the letter and flowers!

As everything fell into place, Sans felt himself fall all over again. He was certain, positive even, that he had found his darling little love.

He couldn’t wait to tell him how fast he’d figured it out! He would leave out the part where he’d suspected Dr. River of trying to trap him, he didn’t want Stretch to feel as though Blue thought the letter could be seen as anything but genuine.

The love pouring from the words felt real and therefore… it was.

_‘out of the **blue** ’_

Sans giggled and fell back onto the floor, stretching his arms and legs out as far as they would go, soul visibly glowing from between his ribs.

Oh he was perfect!

It was all so, so  _perfect_!

Stretch was very sad, that much was obvious, but Sans would fix it all! He’d bring him home and give him so much love, he’d never have to be sad again! He’d want for nothing and  _no one_  but Sans!

He jumped to his feet and started preparing his studio apartment for another body, cleaning out any older food in the fridge, changing his sheets, vacuuming… Anything that could be done, was done as the sun started to set.

Did Stretch have allergies? He’d need to change his eating habits to fit them! And did he prefer a soft or firm mattress? What about pillows? As a skeleton, did he care if the apartment was hot or cold? Sans never changed the thermostat, it was cheaper to live that way. In the winter his joints would get a little stiff (and his poor fish had died…) so he’d have to turn the heat up for Stretch. Wouldn’t want his honey to be uncomfortable!

His home had to be perfect, so there would be no reason to leave!

Ever.

Sans’ magic stirred at the thought and he paused right as his pillow fell into the clean pillow case. He blinked and shifted on his feet.

Stretch could be  _here_  when he came home from work every day. He could have someone to  _come home to_ … Every day. Whenever he felt like it. On lunch breaks, on weekends, after work and on holidays…

He’d never be alone, not if he didn’t want to be. Not ever.

Blue closed his eyes and held the pillow to his chest, breathing in the clean scent as he squeezed it tightly to him. He let out a soft moan.

What sort of magic did Stretch use during his heats?

What  _color_  was that magic?

He needed to find him… Soon. Sooner than next week, certainly.

The moment he was certain that the therapist offices were closed, he blocked his number and called up to make sure no one was there. Both at the front desk and on Dr. River’s personal line, he was given automatic responses and instructed to leave a message.

He wore all black (including gloves), with far too large boots and wide-brimmed hat, incase there were any cameras that would catch sight of him. A trick he was now thankful he had never thought to mention to Dr. River.

Leaving his phone, but taking a screwdriver, he teleported to the corner behind the door in the office where Stretch’s files would be. Sans’ yelped as one of his legs ended up in a (mercifully) empty garbage can. He gently lifted it out. Sure enough, where he had expected there to be nothing, there had been the plastic of the can itself to slice off the bottom portion of his heel.

Blue set his foot on the ground next to his other, his shoe being an inch shorter than it had been.

If he had been just a bit more to the side, his entire leg could have been cut in half. He was so careless…

Swallowing the jolt of fear that came with this thought, he took off his shoes and hat. There were no cameras in here, the windows to the hall were just this side of opaque and the lights were at half power. He wouldn’t be noticed, if he just stayed in this room.

It was a small town doctor’s office, so despite much of the more sensitive data being stored online, lesser information like names and addresses, should be available as a physical copy.

He wedged the screwdriver behind where the lock connected with the file cabinet and used a bone attack to slam it off. He caught the lock and put it in his pocket. River would be extremely upset to find out it had been broken in to, but by then it would be too late.

Surely Stretch hated the stupid meetings as much as he did! He wasn’t legally obliged to attend them any more, at any rate. Stretch was more than willing to be in a relationship with Sans, so the police couldn’t try and ruin his fun this time.

The files were alphabetical by last name. Sans groaned but started the long process of flipping through every manila file, keeping an eye out for ‘P’ given names.

‘Alexander, Randal’

‘Andrews,  **Peter** ’  _Nope._

‘Applegate, Jocelyn’  

‘Banks,  **Paula** ’  _Not even close._

‘Bernard, Rachel’

‘Brown, Phaedra’

‘Carlson,  **Penny** ’  _Nah._

‘Carlson, James’

‘Cartman, Evelynn’

‘Carver,  **Pedro** ’  _It took Sans a second, but he shook it off. It wasn’t a font._

‘Chan, Lee’

‘Chi, Ren’

‘Connolly,  **Patricia** ’  _Not quite._

‘Connor, Garret’

‘David, Stanley’

‘Davidson, Shelley’

‘Dawson,  **Paul** ’  _Nope._

‘Dew, William’

‘Donald, Jennifer’

‘Drake, Travis’

‘Edmund, Fae’

‘Fanibi, John’

‘Fredrickson, Jenna’

‘Fu, Kelli’

‘Gaster,  **Papyrus** ’

And  _there it was_. So he was part of the Aster family! Sans hadn’t seen that coming. Usually Asters were more outspoken, tending to be Upper Casers with jobs that would put them in the public eye.

He must not be close to those in his family, then.

Good.

Sans pulled out the file. Papyrus hadn’t been going to River for very long before he was put into group therapy. ‘ _Lazy, lazy, doctor daisy_!’ Sans chided in his mind. He couldn’t help the small bit of joy that came from knowing exactly how much River would be kicking himself when he realized he put a lonely, desperate skeleton in the same group as…

The joy turned to guilt, which had to be swallowed as Sans read on.

His address was listed, along with his social security number and little else. Papyrus was still too new to therapy to really have much on file. Apparently, he had been nowhere before  _here_ , either.

After repeating the address and SSN several times over in his head, sure to memorize them both, he neatly replaced the file in the drawer and closed it. River would never know why someone had been in here and, in fact, what they had planned on taking.

Sans teleported home.

–

It was dangerous to teleport to a place you’ve never been, so Sans had done his research as best he could with the tools he had. Google maps gave him the outside view of the house, which gave him the general floor plan and what obstacles he might run into outside the house.

He found Papyrus’ facebook account and much to his joy, he had very few friends! Sans sighed, curling his legs under him, body needing movement as energy started to stir within him again.

There was no indication of what Papyrus might do when he wasn’t at therapy, though he did appear to be in a bar quite a bit.

Some things were going to have to change…

For his honey’s own good, of course.

Other than a small headshot Sans assumed was in Papyrus’ room that really only showed a white wall with some cut off painting beside him, there was nothing to tell him where it would be safe to teleport within the house.

It was a pretty house, small as it was. It had a little yard in front with a single car parked in the short driveway. At least at the time the Google car had gotten its picture.

Looking up Papyrus’ facebook friends yielded no results either.

He didn’t want to risk driving and having his car be seen anywhere near Papyrus’ house, just  _in case_.

No, he’d have to teleport. Just… very carefully.

–

He appeared five feet off the grass, far enough from the tree in the front yard that he figured he’d be safe. No grass to cut holes in his shoes from a teleport five feet in the air! Hopefully no wheelbarrows to land on either. He landed heavily on a rock garden and cringed as a shot of pain went up his weak knees. Shaking it off he looked around.

The night was still young, just past 11, though it was nearly pitch black where he stood. Standing in the tree’s shadow allowed him to quickly teleport to the side of the house. Peaking through a window on the side of the house, he could just make out an empty hallway.

_A way in_.

He was standing there in seconds. The house was silent, save for the waves of heat coming from a vent on the floor. It was a ground level home, no stairs going up, but it did have a basement. Sans was drawn to it and following his instinct he opened the door as quietly as he could manage, inching his way down and closing the door behind him before daring to turn on the light.

There was another door at the bottom of the stairs and Sans groaned a little, being a little less careful as he opened  _this_  door and tip toed through it. He ran his hand over the wall next to him and found the light switch.

The room was clean… pristine.  _Bare_ , even. With its white walls, a silly painting of some red car (he was right about the facebook picture!), grey carpet and black comforter… If it weren’t for the clothes that hung in the closet and a single pair of slippers tucked against the bed frame, Sans would wonder if this wasn’t a guestroom.

But it was Papyrus’, he was sure of it.

It smelled like him.

How did he already know what Papyrus smelled like? Perhaps the letter had been right! Sans had always known they’d end up together!

After shutting the door behind him, he laid on the bed, pulling one of the many pillows down to press against his chest. It soothed the ache, but it wasn’t enough.

Not by a long shot.

Sans’ eye sockets nearly drifted shut, but before they could, a blur of bright orange popped them right open again. The hoodie! Papyrus’ hoodie was hanging in the closet amongst various t-shirts and before Sans knew what he was doing, he was out of the bed and taking it out.

Pulling it over his head, Sans breathed deep, just to take in the scent. Warm. Home.  _Right_.

It was far too big, the hem of it nearly to his knees and his hands completely covered by the arms. It was perfect though. He wondered if Papyrus would let him keep it… But then it would stop smelling like him.

Hm.

He’d have to settle for borrowing it after his honey had worn it.

He lifted the soft arms and buried his face in his covered hands.

A loud bark shocked him out of his stupor. Below him, a small white dog stared up. It wasn’t baring its teeth or threatening to bite, but its tail wagged excitedly, and it barked again. And again. Sans tried shushing it, waving his hands and even getting on his knees to pet the stupid animal, but it wouldn’t stop barking, wouldn’t even get a little quieter for his efforts.

The door to the room opened and Sans’ eye lights shot up. Standing in the doorways was a skeleton clad in black… that was most certainly  _not_  Papyrus.

Sans stood up slowly, senses heightened, as the intruding skeleton began to sign at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear lord this was hard to get out. And yet, totally self indulgent... What will happen now? Who knows!
> 
> Please tell me if there's anything specifically Yandere that you'd like to see! :) 
> 
> Also, do you want Gaster to live or not?
> 
> <3


End file.
